Mi Distruggerai
by LNIYE
Summary: The sadistic assassin, the mad blind guardian, and the plan to use and destroy an already fragile mind. (Sensitive themes ahead. Tira/Voldo)


**Mi Distruggerai**

 _This is my first Soul Calibur fic. This is the product of watching Tira seemingly dance around and it was always funny while next to Voldo, and so a friend and I thought that maybe they could have a form of relationship… I must admit it resulted in sort of pointless smut._

" _Mi distruggerai" is Italian for "you will destroy me"._

 **Mi Distruggerai**

He knew that smell.

It was the first thing he noticed about the intruder deep down in this treasure cove for which he had been the guardian for most of his life. He had already encountered this person. Voldo was hiding in some uncomfortable spot, his body twisted and contorted. He was hiding, waiting for the exact moment when to strike. But he knew that smell.

Blood. The night air.

He was unable, however, to remember who it was. Did it really matter, in the end? They were getting too close to his precious treasure, entrusted by his beloved master... He would kill them. Yes it was all that mattered; protecting this treasure and covering it with the blood of the intruders. There was nothing left in his mind anymore aside from his task. Protect the treasure. Master would be so proud. Yes he would. Vercci, could you see? Your faithful servant. Waiting. Biding his time. Awaiting a sound. Awaiting a shift in the air. Awaiting anything. He was barely breathing, much too focused on waiting. The tension, however, made him clench his teeth on his gag.

Tira had known Voldo a little. Obviously, her relationship with the blind guardian had been extremely brief and sour. She had convinced him of attacking people for her own gain, and it had been easy... He was blind, and so all she had to say was that some people were holding his treasure. But the more she had spent time with him, the more she had been intrigued. It wasn't that he was handsome, and since he could not speak, she knew nothing of him, aside from the fact that he was hell bent on protecting the treasures of this dark, damp cave. He was very pale. He communicated by grunting and breathing. He had no hair anymore, maybe due to the stress. However there was something about him... was it the mystery? Was it the fact that she felt they were kindred spirits in their blood lust? She did not know... But there was something about this man that made her want to know more. And so Tira had found her way down the pit, or what was left of it... And she was progressing painfully slowly. Any missed step would be certain death, whether because of a trap, or at the hands of the silent, deadly guardian of the area. And so Tira threaded carefully, her hands firmly grasping her ring blade. At every step she made, she paused to look around, trying to hear the heavy breathing of the strange man, or trying to see the glint of his blades. Tira stopped in front of a staircase that went down towards the depths. She swallowed, quietly, before she took a first careful step. Than another. And yet another. And at the third step, she felt her heart skip a beat. The had been a sound. The sound ot a piece of fabric from her clothing rubbing against the floor. Tira looked back at what it was, eyes wide. Had he heard? Had Voldo heard such a soft sound in such dead silence? No he had not, no one was coming. Tira exhaled as quietly as possible, calming herself down, and then took another step down. And that's when a part of the old, stone staircase broke under her feet. The young woman gasped, as she heard shuffling right above her head. She snapped her head to look above, and then realized she could hear a warning sound. A growl. A hiss. A breath. Now her eyes were locked on a feature in the ceiling, which looked like some kind of fissure, and that's when she saw him, with his head poking out. Voldo. The famous guardian of a famous treasure. Well, since there was no point anymore in being quiet, she spoke up to the man. "Well, why don't you come down here and play for a while?" She sounded joyful, but she was still ready to fight him, even if this was not exactly the point of her visit.

Voldo barely understood what they were saying for he had instantly realized who it was as soon as she spoke. A young assassin woman who had thrown him off his own business for her own personal gain. Voldo had stopped feeling a lot of things a long time ago, but right now he felt anger. He slid out of his hideout and landed right next to the woman, already getting ready for attack. Being aggressive by nature he came closer to her to slash her down, but Tira jumped back, having him missed his hit. He then quickly crawled up the steps and aimed for her legs, a hit she stopped with her ring blade. She then spoke again. "Wait, stop!" Voldo hesitated, still ready to get her. Now Tira was sort of swaying her hips, and so Voldo could hear the sound of her shoes and clothes moving. "I promise you I'm not going to go further down there. I'm not after your treasure. Cross my heart" she said in a rather childish voice. Well, it wasn't like she could go past him now, who blocked the staircase. And so he waited, sort of twisted on the stairs, wondering what she wanted, even if it more or less interested him.

From where Tira stood, she could see how Voldo's clothes left nothing to the imagination. She could see his butt, for instance, as well as a good amount of his skin. It was a shame that he was blind, he could have told that Tira was herself a rather beautiful young woman. "I know we started off on the wrong foot" she continued, since it wasn't like Voldo could respond clearly. "And so... I came for a completely unrelated reason."

Tira smiled a little and started undressing.

Now Voldo could not see what she was doing, but he could hear the ruffling of clothes. He turned his head slightly in order to try and hear what Tira was doing better, but it was a little useless. Tira herself found it funny. She was naked and he could not see. He had no idea that she was basically exposing her chest to him. However she had kept her gauntlets and boots, she would still be able to defend herself if he decided he wanted to attack after all. The young girl was smiling. "I took off my clothes." All the reaction she got was the blind man making some kind of sound and apparently shuddering.

The declaration took Voldo aback, even if he knew she could be telling lies. In all the years he had spent serving Vercci even in death, he had indiscriminately slain men and women alike, even if mostly all the intruders were men. And yet Tira's simple declaration took him back to a time when he knew about the sun's warmth on his skin and how beautiful the sky was a sunset. He had lost his virginity quite young to a girl he had met on a night of festivities. He had forgotten everything about her, but he knew she had been a brunette with warm, hazelnut eyes, and wearing a blue dress. They had found a quiet spot and he had ravished her. Like a lot of men, he had felt the pleasures of the flesh for the first time, and after that he had continued spending his nights with all sorts of people, even a few men, mostly for the experience...

But all this had stopped when Vercci had ordered him to kill his former crew and to seal himself. Even then Voldo had been blinded by faith.

And so the only thing left had been his devotion to his master, and it had even wiped away any carnal desires. It was as if his blood had been frozen in his veins. And yet Tira, simply by announcing she was exposing herself to him, had warmed this blood, which he could feel flowing down to the middle of his lanky body. It had been so long, it was almost painful.

Tira remained standing there, deriving some sort of pleasure from the fact that the man in front of her was bothered by her declaration and that he seemed to feel some sort of pain.

"Hold out a hand and you can feel my skin."

Tira took a step forward, confident that Voldo was much too bothered to think about attacking her. She knelt in front of him and carefully took one of his wrists, making him drop his weapon in a metallic clang. She then brought his hand to her stomach, shuddering at the feeling of his fingers. They were quite cold, but they felt nice on her warm skin. Voldo stopped writhing when he felt the warm skin under his hand. It was warm and soft indeed. The only warmth he ever felt came from the blood of his victims splashing on him. As Tira let go of his hand, he brought the other to her waist, focusing on what he could feel. She was very thin and he could feel she had goose bumps, probably from the cold. He moved his hands a little, soon enough finding her navel. And so he was touching her stomach. He then moved his hands up, soon encountering something very soft. Yes he remembered what those were... They were breasts... He wondered when was the last time he had actually touched those or felt any desire to do so. But right now, the feeling of this skin under his hands was awakening a fire that had been extinguished too long ago. Voldo finally drew a little closer, slowly, kneeling in the stairs. His hands caressing the soft skin of those breasts, a feeling that was enough to make him forget her smell of blood.

Tira herself had shut her eyes, enjoying this. She had not often been the one to start such physical contact. Men sometimes tried to touch her, even those from her assassin clan, but she would quickly let them know that she was not for the taking. Men could be idiots. Even this one, in front of her, she felt absolutely no respect for. Men were easy and she viewed them as toys. She could manipulate them easily, even this one, who was blind, had given up his weapons in order to feel her flesh. Right now she could have killed him. But she didn't. No, she was fascinated. How could a human choose to spend life in a dark cave because of a promise? How strong could a man's devotion be? She was interested for other reasons too... She had always wondered what he hid under so little clothing and what sort of world he lived in. She knew that, just like her, his mind was a broken thing... And so they were alike. Tira shut her eyes, feeling cold fingers creep to her chest. She threw her head back, sighing in pleasure, as the touch reached her sensitive nipples. Probably curious, the man squeezed one, a little harshly, maybe because he was nervous. Tira chuckled at the sharp yet pleasurable pain. The feeling went straight south. "I should have known you were into the painful stuff. I don't mind" she finished in a sing song voice. Yet she kept her eyes shut. This was his world. He was plunged in darkness and replied on his other senses. Not seeing anything allowed Tira to focus, just like him, on other senses. She could only smell the dampness of the pit and that in itself wasn't all that interesting, but aside from that she could hear the man's breathing, which was a little erratic, surely due to some sort of lust. But most of all she felt his hands, one of which was making its way down her body. Ah, yes, that's what she had been expecting.

Down there, between the legs of women, was something that polite society liked to call a rose bud. Voldo had already been one of those men, who spoke metaphorically about genitalia with those lovely images. Women had a rose bud. Men had a snake. Those were the words he had used before, but now he could use none, he couldn't even think of one, no. He just vaguely remembered. Women had a rosebud. Soon he reached its petals, already wet with morning dew. He gently caressed those petals, getting used again to this feeling he had known all those years ago. Tira was now breathing a little harder. It was warm, and humid, and it was quite enjoyable under his fingers, he who only knew the grasp of his weapon now and the stones of the pit. But this... this brought back memories of a time when he lived like a regular person. Like a human, and not like some sort of vengeful rat or basement dwelling spider. Now if he remembered correctly, the rosebud would give way to a cavern, much like the money pit... and the goal, if thinking well about it, was to put treasure in this cave. Ah, finally something Voldo knew well! Suddenly he felt much more confident. Treasure in a cave, this he could do. He crawled up the steps and quickly raised his hands up to Tira's shoulders, having her lie down, maybe a little more harshly than he wanted from the way she gasped. What little humanity he had had for a minute there was gone, replaced by a vague lust but, mostly, his usual fanaticism. He had to fill this cave with treasure, the treasure a man usually put in that specific cavern.

Tira wasn't sure what was going on now, but Voldo suddenly seemed much more eager. She herself smirked at how harshly he had pushed her down, feeling his nails dig in her skin. She was smiling wide, really eager to know what he was going to do now. It was amusing, actually, because she couldn't know what he had in mind. Why was he suddenly so much more excited? What was he currently feeling? What did he want to do? She couldn't even see his eyes and the gag prevented him from smiling or anything of the sort, and so she really couldn't know. All she knew is that his breathing was loud. But she knew she wanted him to be harsh. She herself felt like grabbing his naked butt to force him to penetrate her. Right now she was grasping her colorful clothes, which were strewn all around her. "This is going to be great!" she couldn't stop herself from exclaiming, gleeful.

Voldo had taken off what little clothing he had in the way of the shovel he would use for this particular task before he pried her legs open, still a little harshly, but she was very flexible and so she did not really mind. The shovel was ready for the task at hand, hard and solid, all this despite the fact that Voldo had not used it in quite a while and he was not a young man anymore. He still took the time to test the terrain first. He slid a finger in the cave, which made Tira squeak softly. His nails were quite long and pointy! She even wondered his there would be blood. It would be interesting. She decided right on the spot that she would look between his legs for blood once the deed would be done. The cave felt nice under his fingers. It was sort of reassuring for it was humid and deep, just like his home. Yes, his shovel would feel wonderful in there. He pulled his finger out and carefully positioned his hips between her thighs. The excavation could begin. He pushed himself in there, feeling it a little tight. Tira was squinting her eyes a little, for it was indeed a little painful, but she knew that by keeping calm, things would soon feel better. She very soon felt his hands on her hips, nails once again digging in her skin. The young woman smirked again, keeping her eyes shut, and brought her hands around his back to do the same to him. He reacted to the pain by grunting, but it didn't stop him from pushing further inside her. If he was going to hurt her, surely she could do the same by making him bleed. They could exchange more than one fluid, too... Soon he started moving his hips at a nice pace, breathing in rhythm, while Tira had the reflex to wrap her legs around him. "Faster...!" she moaned, needy. He grunted, as if agreeing, and did as told. Tira was still digging her nails in his skin, moaning to encourage him. Surely he was doing something well. They might have been old reflexes, but Voldo had slept with quite a few women, and usually knew how to pleasure them. If possible he would have done more, but he could not use his tongue down there and couldn't even kiss her neck or bite her nipples, and he knew she was aroused enough.

They both enjoyed the pain and the misery, Voldo his own, Tira his as well. The blind, mad guardian and the sadistic assassin were fucking. And they both loved it.

Soon enough, there was a surge throughout Tira's body. A wave of pleasure made her raise her hips, her whole body tensing. She cried out in pleasure and, to muffle those cries, lifted herself up and painfully bit in her partner's neck. Voldo's breathing hitched, as the girl realized she could feel something wet, sticky under her fingers. Blood. And soon she felt it under her teeth as well. Then, she felt the somewhat familiar feeling of a liquid being deposited deep inside her. Voldo had stopped moving, with a groan or a hiss that was louder than the usual. He had not felt this in years, this incredible pleasure, this release. Even what little erotic dreams he had had nothing to do with sex, no! When he woke up with this sticky liquid between his legs, it was because he had dreamt of his master praising him or something of the sort. But this was an immensely better feeling. It was like an explosion of light. It was as if, for a moment, he could see the stars again, all of this thanks to a woman he had wanted to kill a moment ago. And now she was making sounds of pleasure that had once been music to his ears. When finally his beating heart calmed down and he was satisfied that his treasure was safe, he finally pulled away from Tira and quickly retreated down the steps, grabbing his weapons.

Tira finally opened her eyes and sat up, looking at Voldo. Indeed there was blood on his now flaccid member. People would have thought they had just engaged in a terrible fight from the way he bled, and from the way her hips looked mutilated and her breasts would bruise. Tira, still mostly naked, went down the steps towards Voldo. Her mood suddenly changing, she harshly kicked him, which made him fall down the stairs, all the way to the floor. Thankfully he had not broken anything, but he was hissing in pain. Curling up in a submissive position, he listened intently to what she had to say, this new terrifying mistress. "Next time it will be me. And I promise the blood between your legs will be your own!" She then spun around, grabbed her clothes, and walked away. Voldo remained still, powerless.

Never would he be able to resist or fight her again.

She held his treasure.

He had elevated her to the rank of Money Pit.


End file.
